Critical Acclaim
by chilzification
Summary: my first story ever so please go easy on me! sasuke finds comfort in sakura when he's been having bad dreams about his parents death. But do these dreams have a certain meaning or are they just dreams? i suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Ch. 1

A chilly, misty night sky overwhelmed the small city of Konoha. The street lights were lit brightly, illuminating every dark corner. Sasuke sat up in his bed, staring out at the dark, star lit sky recalling how he used to love to do that every night with his brother. That was back when love ruled over his heart, but now hatred consumed that part of his heart where his brother's picture once was. The image of his parents death ran through his head everyday causing him to hate his brother even more. His mother's ear piercing scream and his father's cry for his oldest son to stop ran through his mind like a broken record player. He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to kill Itachi, he WANTED to kill Itachi. It was his only hope for escaping all of the bad memories that flooded his mind. Sasuke sighed and began running his fingers through his thick, black hair. He leaned back and laid his head down on his soft feather pillow hoping that he could get some sleep. His onyx eyes started to droop and after about 3 minutes, he was finally asleep. Little did he know that evil was watching him from the distance. " Sleep while you can Sasuke because after tonight, you and your teammates lives will never be the same," hissed a dark and menacing voice. His dark eyes glimmered in the moonlight as they continued to linger on Sasuke's body. The voice cackled a small but evil laugh and disappeared through the trees.

" No... stop... you can't... STOP!!!" screamed Sasuke, shooting straight up out of his bed with a horrified look on his face. His breathing was hard as he slowly wiped away a trickle of sweat that was slowly rolling its way down his face. _' That's the 5th time I've had that dream all week... what's going on with me?' _he thought, his whole body shaking from fear. He slowly turned around and sat on the side of his bed setting his head into his hands, slowly rubbing his head. " I've got to go do something..." he thought aloud, standing up from his bed. He reached down, picked up a tight black shirt with the Uchiha symbol printed on the back and a pair of dark jeans next to it. _' Why is this happening to me now. These dreams... they're obviously a sign... something bad is going to happen... soon'_ he thought as he opened the door to his room and headed down the sunlit hallway.

" Hey Sasuke. What up?" asked Naruto walking next to Sasuke, hands in his pockets. He was wearing baggy ,but not too baggy, black pants with an orange shirt that said " I didn't lose my mind. I sold it on ebay." in black. " Hn..." replied Sasuke not even looking at Naruto. Naruto sighed and continued walking forwards, acting as if nothing had happened. " Well that's just great... I guess I'll just see you later, Iruka sensei's buying me ramen today so later!" said Naruto waving one hand to Sasuke with the other one still in his pocket. Sasuke lifted his right hand but didn't wave back. As Sasuke continued to walk, he noticed that the gate to the training grounds was open. _' Well... what have we here?' _he thought, walking through the gate and closing it behind him. Sasuke reached down, grabbed a kunai out of his pouch attached to his leg, and hid it in his sleeve to his black jacket. _' I wonder who's wondering around our training grounds. This is only for Squad 7, not for bystanders.' _he thought walking over the bridge, then heading into the forest. Sasuke continued walking until he came to a clearing, pierced with sunlight. He looked around and didn't see any signs of life except for the occassional call from a hawk and the chatter from the squirrels._' Maybe Kakashi or Naruto accidentally left the gate open.' _he thought, rubbing his head. " Sasuke... what are you doing here?"

Alright there's my first chapter. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think when you review.

raven


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Ch. 2

Sasuke shot his head up to see Sakura lying on a tree limb above his head. _' How in the hell did I not know that she was there?! I always have my senses on high and I notice everything!'_ thought Sasuke shaking his head lightly. " So what are you doing here?" she asked as if she really wasn't interested. _' What's her problem?'_ he thought _' She's usually all perky and drooling all over me, just like the rest of them'_. " I've got a lot on my mind so I came out here to train some," he replied in his normal voice. Sakura smirked slightly, her emerald eyes closed. The soft wind blew over the trees, making the leaves scatter one by one. Sasuke took out the kunai hidden in his sleeve and restored it back to his pouch, his black hair waving in the wind. He had never seen Sakura like that, all depressed and as if she didn't care about the world. She usually wore pink whenever that she was going to train or be around him. But today she was different. _' She's wearing black'_ he thought as he got a better look at her. Sakura sat up on the tree limb and jumped out to land right infront of him. Sure enough she was wearing black. She had on dark blue jeans with a tight black short sleeve shirt with white long sleeve shirt under it. She had bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days. Her appearance left Sasuke puzzled. " Why the sudden change in wardrobe?" he asked keeping his emotionless face in tact. Sakura didn't smile like she usually did when Sasuke talked to her. Instead she just shrugged. " I guess I like black now. Is that so bad?" she asked giving him a glare. Sasuke was shocked completely by her response. " Well excuse me for wondering! What the hell is your problem anyway? Why are you all pissy?!" he asked, raising his voice and glaring at her also. Sakura turned away and began walking into the clearing taking out a kunai from her pouch. She held the knife above her head watching it gleam in the sun. She then lowered the knife and held it at her side. " It's none of your business why I'm this way. I just am," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She quickly turned and threw the kunai at Sasuke, missing his head by inches. Sasuke didn't looked fazed by the kunai barely missing his face but non the less still worried about what was going on. Sakura began to have tears form in her eyes. She quickly turned and began running through the trees, leaving Sasuke behind.

Sasuke wondered through the city of Konoha, remembering the incident at the training grounds. His black hair shielded his eyes from the hot afternoon sun, making it easier for him to see. He had just gotten finished trying to find Sakura, but alas he could not. _' What is going on. She's changed, which is bizarre even for her.'_ he thought, putting his hands into his pockets. He continued walking with these thoughts still running through his mind. Just then he noticed somebody walking in front of him. He glanced up and noticed that it was his blonde partner, Naruto. But something wasn't right with him. Naruto continued walking, looked over his shoulder and descended into an alley way. By the time that he turned around to glance over his shoulder, Sasuke had disappeared and reappeared ontop of a roof. _' Well what do we have here?'_ he thought. He began running on the rooftop getting ahead of Naruto but keeping it to where Naruto couldn't see him. Sasuke stopped and waited to see what Naruto was doing. Naruto stopped, looked around and started talking to a bum that was just lying on the side of the street. " You got the stuff?" asked Naruto taking out a brown envelope and holding it out in front of him. The bum looked up, his eyes blood red. The smell of cigarettes and crack consumed his clothes, making the air around him reek. He looked around also and pulled out a bag full of crack holding it out to Naruto. " What do you think? Ofcourse I do. Question is though do you have the money?" he asked looking at Naruto with an untrustworthy look. Naruto sighed and opened up the envelope showing a wad full of money. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. _' NARUTO'S A CRACK HEAD!? When in the world did this happen?'_ he thought. " How do I know if that's not really crack. It might be sugar you have thrown in there to make me think it's crack," said Naruto eyeing the man suspiciously. The bum gave him a stupid look, and took some out to sample. " Still think it's sugar?" said the bum after about 2 minutes. " Nope but now I think that you're an idiot," said Naruto. He pushed in on his earpiece and said " Move in!". About 15 ANBU Ops agents came swooping in, grabbing hold of the bum. Naruto stood in the middle staring down at the bum. " Sir you have the right to remain silent. You have been arrested for attempt of selling drugs to a minor. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law," he finished. The bum gave Naruto a menacing look and gave in to the Op agents. Sasuke jumped down from the roof and landed right in front of Naruto. " So it was a drug break. Do you realize that I actually thought you were a real drug head?" said Sasuke, his arms crossed across his chest. Naruto just smirked. " That's the job. You have to be intimidating to get your way. So what's up?" he asked. Sasuke just shrugged. " I forgot now. Well I guess I should just head on home," said Sasuke turning to leave. "Oh Naruto! I have a question. Do you know what's been going on with Sakura?" he asked Naruto, who in response sighed. " Well from what I hear she's dressing up like this because she's gotten tired of trying to impress you so she went to being gothic. Personally I think she looks better like that. Before she looked good but now she looks like ... oh what's the word I'm looking for... oh yeah, damn!".( A.N. I just had to do that because the second man in my life, James, looked at a picture of me with makeup and dressed up all pretty and he couldn't think of anything to say. My friend Matt was also looking at the picture and he leaned in and said," I think the word that you're looking for is " damn!" and James started smiling like a maniac.) said Naruto biting the inside of his lip to keep from smiling too much. _' So she's doing it because she's tired of trying to impress me,'_ thought Sasuke. " Oh well then I guess I'll see you later," said Sasuke running off and disappearing, jumping from roof to roof.

A man stood in a dark room, staring out a long, dark window. He had a on a black over coat with black pants. His red eyes lingered on the people walking around outside of the building, some occassionally glancing over to the building. " Watch them scurry like tiny ants going on a feeding frenzy. They only worry about the tiny things in life, never the big things. They care only about themselves and nobody else. Self conceded little brats," said the man, sneering the last few words that came out of his mouth. He turned around and began walking down a dark corridor, his overcoat waving behind him. The corridor was dark with no lights what so ever, making it have a mysterious aura about it. He came to a pair of oak doors and flung one open. Inside was a woman, chained to the wall. Red slashes covered her arms and legs from beatings. "Are you still alive?" he asked her. The woman didn't say anything. " I said are you still alive?!" he asked again but this time lashing at her arm. The woman screamed in pain, tears running down her face. " So you are. Good. That means you could answer a few questions for me. Where is Squad 7?" he asked the woman, turning around and walking away from her but stopping before he got too far away. The woman glared at him. " I will never tell you." The man laughed at her remark. " Okay... I guess that when I find your _precious_ Sasuke, I'll ahnillate him first hmm?" he said. The woman's eyes filled with tears. " No! Please don't hurt him," she cried. Just then, one of the oak doors opened to show a little man come walking in. " Sir! I found the boy! He's in Konoha," he said, his voice dark and menacing. " Good, Kato," he said. The man left out of the room leaving the battered woman and Kato behind. _' I'm coming for you Sasuke.'_

Alright there's chapter 2. R & R and then Ch.3 will come!

raven


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke continued walking the streets, which at this point was almost completely empty except for the few bustling cars that went by. The sun by this time was already gone, leaving the city now a dark place. A light wind blew, making his hair obscure his vision. He took his hand and tried to push it out of the way but it immediatly came back. Sasuke sighed knowing that he was fighting a battle that he would never win.

_' Well this is one uneventful night. Where the hell is everybody?'_ he thought, continueing his walk.

He started walking over a bridge located near his house and paused for a moment to watch the water just flow by. He leaned against the railing and began to take in the smooth sound of the rushing water over rocks that made tiny waterfalls. He closed his eyes and reopened them to see that he was not alone. His eyes wondered the bank of the river and he found Sakura. The wind blew again and Sasuke saw Sakura's hair flow around her face.

_' Maybe I should go talk to her...'_ he thought but right before he could do anything, a couple of drunks began making their way towards her. Sasuke saw a flicker of light and knew that one of them had a knife in their hand. He quickly jumped off the bridge, landed on the bank and waited to see what they were going to do next.

" Hey pretty girl. What's your name?" asked one of the drunks. Sasuke felt a burning rage in his stomach when he noticed one of the guys examining her from top to bottom. " Hey! I asked you a question girl! What's your name!?" yelled the drunk rearing back to hit her.

Sasuke threw a kunai at the man's hand causing him to scream in pain. The other drunk began lashing at Sasuke but when Sasuke went to hit the guy, he realized that there was a kunai at his throat. Just then Sasuke saw the man fall to the ground, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. " Couldn't let you have all the fun," said Sakura looking at Sasuke. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, impressed at Sakura for not being afraid.

" What?" she asked, catching his expression.

" Nothing. What were you doing out here by yourself?" he asked looking away from her. Sakura began walking towards the bridge, not taking a second glance at him. " I was about to ask you the same thing," she said glancing at him.

" I was on my way home, stopped to clear my head, saw you, saw the guy's, and well, I felt like I should help. Now what about you? Why are you out so late?" he asked looking at her. Sakura turned around and looked at him, her emerald eyes studying his face. Sasuke felt his face heat up for about a second but he regained control.

" What does it matter to you Sasuke Uchiha? You don't care about me. You never did. So why?" she asked him. Sasuke glanced down towards the ground and measured the distance between her and him. Sakura sighed thinking that no matter what she said he would never open up to her. Just then Sasuke disappeared. Sakura looked around trying to figure out what had happened to him. As soon as she turned around to look behind her, she bumped into him, his body warm on hers.

"Why do people always think I'm some heartless fool? Sakura, you're my team mate. That doesn't just mean that I'm there for you on the battlefield, but it also means that I'm here for you no matter what. I'm your friend Sakura," he said unfolding his arms and wrapping them around her. Sakura began to lightly blush, returning the hug. She had always longed to hug him and feel what it was like to kiss him. " So will you now tell me why you were out so late?" he asked inhaling her scent, his eyes closed. " I was on my way to ask you a question. Can I stay with you?" she asked not looking at him. Sasuke's eye's shot open as he looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

" Do what? Why do you need to stay with me?" Sakura looked up at him, her eyes starting to form tears. " My parents are fighting, I tried to break it up, my dad slapped me, threatened to disown me, and now kicked me out. I have nowhere else to go! None of my relatives live near here, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are out of town, and I don't know what to do," she said crying into his chest.

--XD--

**Hehehe! Cliffhanger! What will Sasuke do? Sorry for such a short chapter but I need some time to make a longer one. Well R&R!**

**raven**


End file.
